


Type's mission

by Aroomofmyown



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Confessions, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomofmyown/pseuds/Aroomofmyown
Summary: " I'm sorry if I ignored you. I should take better care of my wife"Once again Type asked himself how could he be in love with this jerk
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Type's mission

Tharn had been working on his laptop all the day long, his eyes were blurring and his back was aching, but he had to finish within the next day much to his boyfriend's disappointment.

Type was staring at Tharn from the couch, reluctantly admitting to himself he missed his attention. Tharn had been busy with his work lately so he had neglected him a bit, being less caring to him than usual. Besides he was worried about him, he knew his boyfriend was stressed because of work and even if he tried not to show it he seemed tired as well.

He wanted to make him feel better.

He got up from the couch and slowly approached Tharn who was sitting at his desk. His boyfriend was so absorbed by his work he did not even notice him until he placed a hand on his shoulder. Tharn did not take his eyes off the screen yet, but he moved one of his hands to gently rub his. It was not enough, he had to completly draw Tharn's attention.

Type moved in front of his boyfriend to entirely occupy his field of vision. Tharn looked up at him as if he had just woken up from a dream, not understanding what was happening around him. His puzzled stare made Type smile, even if he succeeded in distracting Tharn from his computer his mission was not over yet.

He sat down on Tharn's lap and placed the other hand as well on his shoulder while maintaining eye contact with him. Tharn's gaze gradually changed from confused to tender. Even after all those years Type still felt his heart warming up when Tharn looked at him like that and even if he would never say it aloud he had missed it. 

As the tension between them increased the world around disappeared.

Type slowly bent over Tharn and he felt the slight pressure of his hands on his waist become stronger. He started by placing a kiss on Tharn's eye, it was just a light touch but it still sent a shiver down their spines. Then Type moved to his cheeks and then finally he approached his lips. 

It started as a kiss filled with love but it soon became something else. The longing he felt for Tharn, the one that he had felt during that period even if he had kept him to himself, took over him and over their kiss. The atmosphere around them changed and when Type closed his eyes sparkles filled his closed eyelids. He soon lost awarness of what he was doing, he felt Tharn's hands in his hair but he did not know about his. The only certainty was the heat which spread all over his body from the parts that were in touch with Tharn. He could hear tender and whispered words over their heavy breathing, voice mixed to the point that Type could not distinguish who said what. 

There was only a part between those murmured words he would recall later in shame.

_" I missed this. You."_

Tharn interrupted the kiss only to look at him, a satisfied grin on his face.

As soon as he realized he spoke aloud he felt himself blushing. Shit. It was supposed to remain in his head 

He looked away trying to hide his reaction, obviously without succeeding because he heard Tharn saying in a way too pleased tone 

" _I'm sorry if I ignored you. I should take better care of my wife"_

Once again he asked himself how could he be in love with this jerk and this time the answer was not late in coming as Tharn took over the situation, starting again with renewed excitement and joy from where his confession had interrupted them.

As Type realized Tharn had completly forgot about his work he claimed victory.

He had accomplished his mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Waiting for season 2 makes me imagine scenes that could happen between these two.  
> Thanks to the ones who read, I hope you liked it!


End file.
